True Immortality
by Thess
Summary: At the end of the XIX century, Helena and her Master offered shelter to a vampire who was escaping from a hunting party: Count Dracula. OneShot. Anime ficlet. Gift requested by Oscar Rose .


Disclaimer: _Hellsing_ belongs to Studio Gonzo and Kouta Hirano.

Author's Notes: Oscar Rose requested me a ficlet that tells the meeting between Dracula (as all of you know, he is the unbound form of Alucard) and Helena. This is anime set and offers an explanation of why perhaps Abraham exterminated her Master. Thanks Lis for the edition!

* * *

**True Immortality**

Vampires were territorial creatures. They set the lines of each land and stayed outside what belonged to others. It was a rule of courtesy most cultured undead respected. A measure to protect themselves and the cattle, that was rightfully theirs, from a fellow predator.

However there were some that discarded such unspoken boundaries. Many that in life believed themselves above such laws and that in death followed the same path.

"He's a barbarian," Helena whispered to her Master, glancing carefully at the houseguest that was currently engrossed in picking up books and throwing them away.

"Now, now Helena, be kind to our guest. The good Count has suffered traumatic experiences," he chided, caressing her head, as she was a little girl. In theory, she would be a young woman by now. "Your older brother has better manners."

"Noel is my _half_ brother," Helena pointed out sharply, her tone contained an underlying accusation. "You never married my mother. Your wife is oblivious of my existence and your state."

A laugh caught her attention. She regarded the red-cloaked menace that had invaded their haven with annoyance. "Are you letting your own fledgling use such tone with you, Abraham?" he snorted. "I thought only I had such a rebellion problem. Children can be so ungrateful."

"All children rebel when they grow up…" Abraham stated good-naturally, gesturing towards the coffee table. "You were telling me how you attacked this lady, Lucy isn't she? It's a fascinating story…"

"No more than a tart, she never interested me like Mina…" Helena swore she heard him sigh. "Now that is one of a kind. However a pretty face makes me distracted."

"I understand the feeling. I love Florence but… sometimes men are unable to be with one woman."

_Or one man, Master_. She recalled the unfortunate incident with Mr. Oscar Wilde.

Disinterested by the line of conversation, Helena reached for a copy of _'Frankenstein'_ and scanned the pages. Her craving for knowledge surpassed the one she had for blood. "Perhaps the children won't rebel as much if they have better role models," she announced from her quiet solace.

She paused, feeling the crimson eyes of their loathsome guest burning on her form. Her gaze met his, unimpressed by his attempt to be threatening. "How outspoken you are, little bint," Dracula smirked dangerously in her direction. "Tell me, why did you turn someone so young?"

"She's my daughter," her Master replied. "The result of an illicit carnal lust… but still my child. Her mother died of tuberculosis, she would have suffered the same fate… I couldn't afford her loss."

Dracula fell silent once more. Helena returned to her book and let her father and Master renewed the chat. She was listening, of course, but feigned not to. There were as many things to learn from the older as inside her dusty volumes.

"I've already placed your last box in a ship that departs tomorrow in Port London. Don't concern yourself for such matters, soon you'll be in your native soil."

"Your hospitality is appreciated. I owe you a favour, Abraham."

"Call me Bram. Whatever favour you owe me, it's been repaid if only you tell me all your adventures…"

"Ah yes, allow me to introduce you now to the thorn in my side. He shares your name…"

So he did.

Helena imagined it all. The battles, the killings that he had described. The horrible demise of Miss Westenra that he claimed to have witnessed through his late childe's eyes. She had fallen asleep half way through the narration. Her young body was not as resistant to the day yet. That night, she was awoken by the noise of the type writer. Removing her doll body from the chair, she shuffled to her Master's side, peering over his shoulder.

"Master? What are you doing?" she inquired, watching him striking the name _'Wampyr'_ from the FrontPage of his not yet started novel. "Where's the Count?"

"He left at midday, dear," he replied with a smile. "And this, Helena, this is me creating true immortality."

Helena lifted a brow. True immortality? They were Midians, was not that enough? Even if their bodies perished, their spirits would always wander in the sky. "I don't understand."

"Ah, but you shall, you shall…" Abraham assured her before returning to his task. "In a couple of months, not only you will enjoy this novel of mine." Helena gave a small shrug and stared to her Master, witnessing as he typed in a new page: '_Dracula_ by Bram Stoker'.


End file.
